creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Underscorre
Emp destroys something beautiful Hey, a user commented that your talk page was on the longer side, so I archived it for ya. I know you've been busy later so I figured I'd help out a bit. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:38, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Are you alive? Underscorre, I haven't seen you on the wiki in too long. I need my house burned down with the lemons again. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 00:07, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Error Making Pasta Help! How do I sucessfully make an creeoyoasta story? It keeps showing an error!Megaguyfan1 (talk) 11:35, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey I ended up posting the wrong version of my story (the non-edited one) The Door Game. was wondering if you could take it down for me lol thanks! Sorry for that Sorry about the link, won't happen again. If you're depressed and want to die, I'm here to help... you die 14:59, February 4, 2017 (UTC) No problem. I have to say, there's a strange feeling of pride in receiving salt without being an admin. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 20:32, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to ask, did you check the other 2 or 3 commenters in the first spam page' ID? It looked a bit suspicious to me. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 23:23, February 7, 2017 (UTC) My Story Was Removed. Advice? Excuse me, but I wrote a story called "Voodoo" yesterday and it was removed for whatever reason. The use of grammar was perfectly fine, I thought the premise of a voodoo doll was original enough and I worked very hard on the story. I did try to build atmosphere, so was it not spooky enough? I am fairly new to this wiki, please note, and I won't be able to republish my story either and I would like some advice, or at least, some insight as to what mistakes I made. Thank you M3m0fo4m (talk) 16:59, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Activity Do you wish to remain as an admin? You haven't been active in almost a year. ClericofMadness (talk) 13:47, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey You were a great admin, it's sad to see you go. May you experience the best of life. --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 18:38, January 4, 2018 (UTC) I won't miss him. Billy cougar (talk) 18:39, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Hello! sir, how are you? I want to know can I edit (Protected) pages? If yes, then how? Thanks! Rohit S :I'll answer this. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:33, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Heya No problem, I haven't been too active myself since I stepped down. Classes are going well and I hope to get through the DVM program by 2020 with the rate I'm working at, but time will tell. Hope everything's good on your end. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:50, August 9, 2018 (UTC) RE: Edits Hey Underscorre, glad to see you pop in! Hope life's treating you well! Thanks for pointing these edits out, by the way. MrDupin (talk) 22:59, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Showcase Hey, that sounds really cool, thanks! I'm afraid the 'Enter Test Mode' button doesn't seem to be working at the moment. Maybe I need to be an admin on the wiki? I have enabled JS, but I can't remember if I need to do anything else for it to work. MrDupin (talk) 21:48, August 11, 2018 (UTC) :I have cleared my cache, but it doesn't seem to be working. I also added the line to my personal JS, to no avail. Maybe it's a wikia thing, since the 'Enter Test Mode' button doesn't do anything. I will try again tomorrow. MrDupin (talk) 22:57, August 11, 2018 (UTC) RE: Edits/Pointsgaming well i know' but I wanted to earn budget so i did this i'm sorry if this annoying it won't happen again ok I'm sorry I promise it not gonna happen again Socks. Yeah, you are probably right, they all seem like the same person. But I don't think anything can be done right now, since they haven't caused much trouble. I'll definitely keep an eye on them though, thanks for bringing this up! For the wiki JS thing, I still can't enter test mode. I'm pretty sure this is a bug on the wikia's site, since I remember this button worked even when awaiting for review. Let's hope this gets fixed. MrDupin (talk) 11:01, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Blog Deletion I have deleted your blog, as per your request. Have a nice day, my good sir. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 00:17, August 14, 2018 (UTC) :Of course. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 20:07, August 14, 2018 (UTC) By-Template Whenever the page I link to isn't a user page, the by-template doesn't work. However, when I use double brackets in that case, it does work, but it shows the link surrounded by brackets. I don't know how to fix this. Squidmanescape (talk) 00:45, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: CCD Uh... good point, I didn't think of that admittedly. I will go ahead and hold off. 23:05, August 14, 2018 (UTC) An Urban Legend Did Just an Urban Legend at least had a good plot twist? --Urncle (talk) 20:17, August 17, 2018 (UTC)Urncle RE: Heads Up Thanks, I fixed it now. MrDupin (talk) 00:32, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Test This is a test. That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 09:04, August 21, 2018 (UTC) License change Hey, good buddy, so glad to see you back on the wiki! I got a notification from your bot. Yeah, I'm aware of what's going on and am going to change the licenses pronto. I've been crazy fucking busy and hadn't gotten a chance yet, but thought I had till the end of August. Glad you're bakc, man. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:53, August 22, 2018 (UTC) License Help Tom, could you (or one of the other admins) please change the license of A Figure in the Fog to CC-BY-SA to meet the new guidance? It's locked to me as a former PotM. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 16:21, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :Sorted ChristianWallis (talk) 16:27, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Game Over, Emily Hello, In my creepypasta "Game Over, Emily", I'd like to point out that the video was sent by Hannah herself and not the murderer, trying to warn her bestfriend Emily from the killer and right when she sent the video, apparently, that's the exact moment when the murderer had killed Hannah. And it is later that the killer found out about the video and sent that message to Emily a bit late, and that act was to make Emily feeling less in danger.Riyane (talk) 10:39, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Oops, guess I didn't know... Hey, thanks for warning me about the whole talk page thing. No one had told me, and I was annoyed that the messages kept coming up. John Lumber (talk) 22:42, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Will this pasta idea work? Hello, I just wanted to know if this concept will work for a creepypasta. A park/camp ranger is up in a fire lookout tower and has the night shift to watch the camp. The camp is haunted by a demonic force, which has the ability to mimic people's voices. Will that work, or will it be too similar to "Do you copy?"? Take your time, I just thought I would ask. 22:55, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for responding```` Thanks for responding to my question about my game concept. I shall do my best to sufficiently diverge the plot from Do You Copy?. License stuff Hey, good buddy, could you or one of the other admins change the license to The Long List and The Number of Darkness, They're locked because they were Pasta of the Month. I got all the others. Thanks! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:42, August 31, 2018 (UTC) What's the Best Way to M4R? I haven't done it, but noticed the same story you just marked. I almost put the tag on it, but remembered that that doesn't let you explain. So, how do I mark in such a way that I can leave my reasoning? TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 23:22, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Frivolous, Get Off the Bus! A pointless edit on one of my stories had me scratching my head. A little searching turned up a message from you on the user's talk page. I just want to thank you for looking out for all of us on the site. I doubt you enjoy calling people out for possibly pointsgaming or other infractions, but you stepped up anyways. :) --Kolpik (talk) 01:19, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for fixing that. I am still trying to get the hang of this wiki stuff. It's the first time I have been part of a community like this. L0CKED334 (talk) 14:38, September 13, 2018 (UTC) I actively click the source tab. Not sure what's going on. My creepypasta Hi, I just saw that my creepypasta was not very good. I already had my doubts about it, but now I'm sure I no longer want it to be on this wiki. Therfore, could it be deleted? I'm not very good at creepypastas and I think I still need to exercise. This is still a great wiki, though. :-) Vederklauw You're Welcome. Exactly what it says on the tin. You're welcome. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 17:23, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up! Thanks for the heads up, Underscorre. As I've told DrBob, I hope the admins see my warning before he can vandalize my (and Bob's) messages again and make us look like the culprits Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 09:10, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Thank you, Underscorre Underscorre, Thank you for WHAMing the guy - well I hope you will. I have cleaned up some of my stuff that got vandalized. I will stop doing so, but I hate seeing my good stories have badly drawn Japanese Anime style sex pictures. Good Lord, this is insulting. Doesn't the vandal know that I only go for classic Japanese style pornography, not this anime junk? I am assuming this is someone who got REALLY pissed off at Helel and decided to wreck the site. Does anyone know who it is? Do you have access to the IP log of posts? Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 09:15, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Blank page The vandal has blanked your main page (just for the heads up!) Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 09:17, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: Vandal Vanquished? Hello. First off, I'm glad we were able to get that taken care of. And You're welcome, and thank you for thanking me ("Thanks very much for your vigilance in tackling this stuff."). Second, thank you for reverting my talk page, and don't worry, I will let someone know if I find another sockpuppet account. Also, I am trying to keep talk of the vandal to a minimum (I screwed up a bit here and there, but I don't think it was anything major). I will try not to talk about him at all again except to report any new behavior/accounts. I actually had an interesting little chat with the vandal himself earlier on LOLpasta. I didn't recognize who it was until his second message. I've decided to tell you about it because there might be something here that can help prepare for another attack. I can't help but feel I screwed up somewhere in this conversation, if I did please let me know. And finally, you are welcome and thank you! Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 13:22, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for bringing down the ban hammer on that mofo who vandalized my page. Raidra (talk) 21:43, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: M4R Thanks for your note. I want to clarify that my comment was based on how your M4R description sounded to me. Even though I can see now that this is not what you meant, it left me with the impression that you simply would have rathered the story be structured in a different way. Sorry for the misunderstanding. As for reviewing and such, I take a lot of pleasure in it, and it teaches me a lot, so I'm more than happy to do it whenever possible! J. Deschene (talk) 16:15, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Eternal Sentience Hello, about the 'Marked for review' for Eternal Sentience, I verify that I am the original writer. My username in Reddit is Sanguiniu. PotM Heya, sorry about that. I didn't read the rules. I will pay more attention next time. So sorry about that. -Nick GraySpudNick73 (talk) 05:15, November 10, 2018 (UTC) You Can't Have Too Many Asterisks Hi Underscore, A couple of weeks ago you edited my story "The Hounds of November". Thanks for that. Now I know how to put asterisks in stories to separate parts. :D When I did it originally, three weird little squares stepping down from one another popped up. What is that and what is its function? Just curious. --Kolpik (talk) 06:00, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Much clearer now. Really appreciate all ya do for the site. --Kolpik (talk) 11:35, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for adding the NSFW category to December Bride. I had thought about doing so, but wasn't sure if it qualified, since it didn't seem as "explicit" as my other NSFW stories. Thanks for helping me to know what to do in the future. Cheers! J. Deschene (talk) 19:22, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: Archiving! Happy Christmas! I was waiting to get to a clean 100, but I would love to know how to archive when the time comes. Thanks! J. Deschene (talk) 22:57, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Hello. Yes, I would like my page protected if it isn't too much trouble. I think the reason why I'm often targeted is because I'm always around to counter vandalisms so they go straight for my page. Thank you, and have a nice day. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 06:29, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Hi Tom, Dear 50, My name is Alberto Corredor and I'm a film director/producer. Here is my Imdb page for you to checka authenticity: https://www.imdb.com/name/nm6748291/ I'm at the moment finalising negotiations for my first feature, based in a very successful short (Baghead) I shot in 2018. Due to this, I have now the ear of a few Hollywood producers who are on the look of new projects. I have been a fan of 50 Foot Ant stories and I think they could be made into a movie (or 2). I would like to know if you could help me to find the writer's email address, or a way to send him my email address. I know I have to respect his privacy, I just want to make him aware that someone is interested in his stories and will like to have him on board, at least as a consultant, as much of the appeal of the stories stems from his deep knowledge of the USA military during the final years of the Cold War. I don't think many people know about what he describes, the existence of 2/19th, hell I've never before heard of "Special Weapons" and it has never entered the mainstream. I want to change that as I find it incredible that no one has spoken about that before. The way I see it, the film would have a Carpenter's "The Thing" feel to it. Anyway, I would love to have the chance to discuss it with the author, he can reach me on my email (bertocorredor@yahoo.co.uk) or phone (+447932480050). Thanks a lot for your time and hoping to hear from you soon, Alberto Alberto Corredor Marina Long Shot Media Ltd, London, UK bertocorredor@yahoo.co.uk +447932480050